080914FateDani
TA: Fate knocks on Dani's door at a beat. "yo yo daniiii" GG: Dani opens the door. GG: "Girl, do you know how early it is?" TA: "yea its fuck off oclock im hungry cmon" GG: Dani groans and points to her boxers. "I need to get dressed then." TA: Fate smirks. "you sure?" GG: "Unless you're hungry for non-foods." TA: "whoa dude those are some vile solicitations" GG: "Just a question." GG: Dani leaves the door open and locates the clothing storage so she can change into... exactly what she was wearing yesterday. Creative. TA: Fate smiles. "i know im just fuckin with ya put a shirt on bitch" TA: "do you want some clothes dani damn" GG: "What?" GG: "Why" TA: "idk you wore that yesterday" TA: "gotta spice things up and smell nice" GG: Dani looks at you like you're an idiot. TA: Fate smiles and shrugs. GG: "If anything, I want to ward off the ones who can't see past it." TA: "dont get me wrong your look is tits for real" GG: "What are your plans for today?" TA: "fuckall idk this place is boring" TA: "i hate these walls sterile as a fuckin needle" TA: "gettin my vaccinations today lets do this" TA: "you?" GG: "Don't know. Should probably talk to Sami about... you know..." TA: Fate frowns. "yea probs" TA: "you want me to go with you?" GG: "I'm good. Nothing against you." TA: "yea i know its good" TA: Fate turns to go to the commissary. TA: "lets get some grub cmon" GG: "OOk." TA: Fate grabs a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, with a triple helping of bacon. TA: "you met our fellow nerds?" GG: "Kinda stayed in. You know." TA: "you havent met anyone have you" GG: "Why should I?" TA: "did you read the pamphlet thing" GG: "No." TA: Fate groans. "god damnit dani" TA: "were gonna play a game with the other guys our age in this base" TA: "its gonna save us from the apocalypse apparently" GG: "I don't think it's saving anyone. You saw what was happening out there." TA: "its apparently saving the twenty of us" GG: "That's selfish. And stupid." TA: "hey dude i didnt ask for this" TA: "well actually i did but i dont think it had anything to do with it" GG: "They're probably going to make us repopulate the universe. Or something equally as self-preserving and narcissistic. Like, if the worlds are ending, then who are we to question it, you know?" TA: "whoa dani no need to be so defeatist" TA: "cmon it might be fun" GG: Dani grumbles. GG: "Sure. Whatever." TA: "or we could all die like we were going to anyway" TA: "gotta make the best of a bullshit situation dani" TA: Fate grabs a piece of bacon and sticks the whole thing in her mouth." GG: "If you say so Fate. Pardom my skepticism." TA: Fate sighs. "i know it sounds dumb but so does being taken to a base for the sole purpose of playing a game to escape the apocolypse" TA: "so id say a game that can help us escape the apocolypse isnt too crazy" GG: "We'll wake up soon. Or die." GG: Dani grabs some macaroni salad. TA: "man" Fate sighs. "talk to me dani let it out" GG: "I don't know. Just give me a few days, love. This isn't easy." TA: "i know i just hate seeing you like this" GG: "I can't pep up just because it's convenient." GG: "Can we go smash something?" TA: "what do you have in mind?" TA: Fate smirks." GG: "Anything." TA: "ruby has robots maybe she has a few we can bust up" GG: "yeah? I wonder what they can stand up to?" TA: "definitely not explosives" TA: She pulls out a large round. "or these" GG: "Yeah, lets go." Dani produces a few cubes of fireworks. TA: They make their way to Rubi's room. Fate smirks at Dani. "lets do this" GG: "Oops~ my lighter slipped." TA: "careful" Fate knocks.